shortlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Ben Goodall
| image � � = | caption � = | first � � = 2009 | portrayer = | episode � = | nickname � = | gender � = Male | age � � = | born � � = | specialty = | occupation = | spouse � = | exspouse � = | boyfriend = | exboyfriend = | girlfriend = | exgirlfriend= | children � = | relatives = | residence = | religion � = | nationality = | imdb_id � = }}Before Shortland Street Little details have risen to Ben before Shortland Street but it is for certain that at age 13, Ben's mother died.1 Ben moved to Ferndale in his early twenties, which would be around 2001-2005. edit The bank holdup and introduction to Shortland Street Ben was introduced to Shortland Street when Yvonne Jeffries went to the bank to start up an account for her grandson Jay. The bank was held up by two masked people. Ben was in the line and during the holdup Ben and Yvonne started a close friendship. Yvonne took an immediate liking to Ben. Ben charged at one of the robbers but got hit in the head with a crowbar. He survived and was taken to hospital. Around that time, paramedic Grunter let junior paramedic Hunter drive the ambulance. Hunter crashed and Grunter was fired. Ben was his replacement. Yvonne, overjoyed, introduced him to her daughters. Maia took an immediate dislike but later apologised. Yvonne could see Ben was attracted to Tania. edit Tania Jeffries Yvonne set up Tania and Ben a few weeks into Ben being at Shortland Street. Ben wanted to take it slow and Tania agreed. Tania was also frustrated that Ben would rather help her family than be with her. But Yvonne insisted to Tania that Ben is a good catch and is worth it all. Tania decided that she may actually love him. Ben took Tania to a market, which she disliked but eventually loved the way it was a small community and got into it much to Ben's delight. In September 2009, Tania had set up lots of dates for Ben. But Ben always had to go early and it seemed he didn't enjoy it. Tania suspected he was cheating on her. In actual fact, Ben was at a friends house welding furniture for Tania. She had mentioned weeks before that she wanted furniture like this and Ben thought it would be a great gift. Tania followed Ben's car and came to the house. She confronted him and accused him of cheating. He told her the truth and Tania realised maybe her mother was right, Ben was the perfect man for her. Ben joined Yvonnes book group and realised he had a lot of similar interests to Yvonne. Ben, Yvonne, Tania, Oliver and Tracey went to clean up Scottys house after his wives sudden death. Scotty yelled at Yvonne for invading his privacy. Ben felt sorry for her. Later at the IV Ben over heard Tania insulting Yvonne and saying she deserved Scotty yelling at her. Ben broke up with Tania that night and the audience learnt that Ben had developed romantic feelings towards Yvonne. edit From daughter to mother Ben confessed his love to Yvonne who instantly rejected him and went about ignoring him. Yvonne moved on to a man her age called Howard Carter. Ben took his defeat but secretly still had feelings for her. On a job, fellow paramedic Diego got stabbed by a knife and Ben was hit in the head. Yvonne heard of this and worried that Ben had been stabbed. She rushed to ED to find Ben fine and she worried over him. TK realised something was up and Yvonne confessed her love of Ben to TK. Ben eventually realised Yvonne had the same feelings and confronted her in the IV only for her to run away. He followed her but TK pushed him aside and told him to go to the farthest away hospital so no one would get hurt. edit It begins Eventually after much ignoring each other and debate, Yvonne and Ben decided that maybe they would be right for each other. Yvonne could not help but feel bad for Tania. She tried to tell her but felt bad and put it off. Ben tried as well but could not either. He decided to book the two a trip to Adelaide. In the second to last week of the 2009 season, Ben dressed as Santa for several fundraising acitivities alongside Hunter McKay. In the ambo bay, Ben convinved Yvonne to kiss him. As they were kissing Tania came around the corner and Yvonne ran away. Luckily Tania did not see anything. The next day a serial car robber was on the loose in the car park and Gerald looked over the security footage and caught Yvonne kissing Ben. He revealed this to Yvonne. She told Ben to cancel the holiday. He did so, disappointed.